Attack Of The Pack
by Viper96
Summary: Some new sharpteeth called The Pack arrive in the Great Valley with an urge to kill Littlefoot and the Gang. Will this be the end or will some new friends save them. Warning Violence and Character deaths. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. I need to know what people think
1. Chapter 1

**LBT Attack of the Pack**

**Prologue**

**This story is based on my ideas for either a new movie or new TV series of The Land Before Time. The main idea of this story is some new sharpteeth arrive at the Great Valley with very bad intentions. Plus the gang makes some new friends. The story is darker than the TV series and hopefully will be quite entertaining as well. At the end of each chapter I will give a character description of the new characters.**

**This is a quick summary of the new characters I will be introducing in this story**

**Viper (Spinosaurus) - Sailback**

**Strag (Ornithocheirus) - Sharpbeak **

**Alba (Deinosuchus) - B****igmouth Bellydragger **

**Mora (Mega Raptor) - Fastbiter**

**Blade (Mega Raptor) – Fastbiter**

**Scar (Ceratosaurus) – Horned Sharptooth **

**Cruncher (Suchomimus) – Sharptooth**

**The Mysterious Characters will remain a mystery for now. **

**Warning: Violence and death is involved**

**One final note feel free to use these characters in any of your stories.**

**Please leave Comments**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Dark Dream**

**Littlefoot looked around at the pitch black background that surrounded him. He had no idea as to what was happening.**

**Littlefoot: Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby? Where are you guys….**

**Before he could say anything else a large burst fire came from out of nowhere, he was completely surrounded by the flames and smoke. He could hear the sounds of screaming Leafeaters and the roars and of Sharpteeth. His knees were shaking desperately he looked around trying to make sense of the situation. **

**He then shouted at the top of his voice "GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!"**

"**They're right here Littlefoot" said a mysterious figure.**

**Littlefoot spun around and saw a cluster of shadow like figures standing in front of him. In front of them lay his friends. Littlefoot's eyes opened wide open and filled with tears. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby were all lying on the floor with their necks ripped open. Littlefoots sadness then turned to anger and he charged at the mysterious shadows but was knocked back by one of their tales. As he lay on the floor in pain one of the figures approached him and placed its foot on his back, pinning him on the ground. He tried to get up but the more he struggled the more painful it became. The other figures were laughing madly in the background at seeing the pathetic Longneck try to get up. Littlefoot finally looked up and saw the figure above him, he could not tell what the figure looked like, he could only see his dark red soulless eyes glare into him. **

**The figure then raised his claws and spoke in menacing voice **

"**Now revenge is ours, HAHAHAHAHAHA"**

**His claws then came down and then total darkness.**

**Immediately Littlefoot burst wide awake, is heart rate and breathing had increased dramatically. Sweat and tears ran down his neck into a small puddle underneath him. Quickly he looked around to see if any of that had just happened. Finally he relaxed.**

**Littlefoot: Whew it was just a sleepstory, but I hope that will never happen.**

**Meanwhile in the Mysterious Beyond a large storm was on the horizon. Thunder and lightning struck the ground and skywater flooded the forests. A young Longneck who had been separated from his herd was rushing through a deep narrow canyon, there were cuts and bruises all over him. Behind him came snarls and screeches of different sharpteeth, he couldn't see them properly but he knew they were there. He ran as fast as he could to a cave that he knew led to the Great Valley, but just as he got out into the open and was almost at the valley a large figure soared over him and clobbered him away. He was in huge pain as he the sharpteeth approached him. The leader approached him the furthest and spoke in the same voice littlefoot heard in his sleepstory. **

"**What is your name?"**

**The longneck was completely stunned at what he just heard the Sharptooth was speaking leafeater. **

"**I SAID WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" the figure said more aggressively.**

**The little hatchling finally spoke up "um…Cyrus…." He said in a nervous tone.**

"**Looks like we got the wrong one guys" he replied**

"**Um…can…go…now…please" Cyrus said cautiously**

**He did not reply, all the mysterious figure did was give the hatchling a nerve-racking smile. Before the longneck could say anything else the figure slit his throat, killing him instantly. As the longneck lay there the mysterious figure gave a loud roar at the exact time of the lightning struck.**

"**REVENEGE WILL BE OURS!"**

**Character info: (Viper) he is the strongest and smartest member of the pack and will not let anything get in the way from his goal. The only other thing that is important to him is keeping is friends alive and looking after them. He always has plan and anticipates everything that could happen in a situation making him a very deadly and lethal enemy.**

Please Leave Comments


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack of the Pack**

**Chapter 2: The deadly beginning **

**The next day after the bad sleepstory Littlefoot was still a little bit nervous. He had told his friends about the sleepstory and what happened to them in it. Most of them were a bit frightened by it but as usual Cera believed it was rubbish.**

**Cera: don't keep thinking about it littlefoot it was just a sleep story **

**Ducky: I don't know Cera it sounded very scary it did it did**

**Ruby: oh I don't like it either**

**Cera: come on guys let's just forget and go play toss the seed**

**All: Ok**

**In the mysterious beyond two figures stood inside a cave entrance at the top of a mountain that looked over the Great Valley. One was I tall grey fastbiter with dark black stripes on him and Yellow eyes. The other was a flyer with dark brown skin and light brown eyes. The fastbiter spoke**

**Ace: the time has come Slasher, the Pack is coming and I fear we may not be able to stop them from getting what they want.**

**Slasher: I agree let's do this**

**Back in the Great Valley the kids were playing toss the seed.. Littlefoots team was currently winning but Spike now had the seed.**

**Cera: keep going Spike you're almost there **

**Ruby: you can do it Spike**

**Spike: Huh-Huh **

**Littlefoot: we better catch him guys.**

**Chomper: we'll never reach him**

**Petrie: maybe Petrie will.**

**As Petrie flew in front of Spike to try and slow him down Spike dropped the seed and hit it as hard as he could. However it collided with Petrie and sent him flying all the way over a nearby hill.**

**Littlefoot: PETRIE!**

**Chomper: he's heading towards the Mysterious Beyond**

**Ducky: oh I do not like this no no no.**

**Cera: Well don't just stand there, we have to follow him and fast**

**Ruby: the more time we waste the more time Petrie is in danger**

**Littlefoot: then let's get going and fast.**

**The Gang hurried as quickly as they towards where Petrie, in a large canyon just outside the great valley. They ran as fast as they could towards Petrie. Eventually they found Petrie lying unconscious on top of a rock.**

**Ducky: petrie are you ok **

**Petrie: Me ok but me no like that smell**

**Littlefoot: Yeah where is it coming from?**

**Chomper: Uh guys I think I found what's causing the smell**

**The gang then looked around the corner where Chomper was standing and noticed the body of a young longneck or least what was left of him. The group immediately gasped and Petrie vomited. They were shocked at the sight of this, half of the stomach was gone, two of the legs had been ripped off and the **

**Ducky: oh I don't like this no no no.**

**Littlefoot: I wonder what happened **

**Cruncher: HA-HA-HA-HA**

**The whole gang looked up with surprised and frightened looks. They had been followed by a mysterious figure.**

**Cruncher: Oh don't worry hatchlings it's now your turn HA-HA-HA-HA**

**As he leeped towards the group they screamed at the top of voices. Eventhough they were about to be attacked they had no idea that this was just the beginning.**

**I will give you more information on Slasher and Ace later.**

**Character info (Strag) He is second in charge for the pack, he is silent hunter do does don't give up easily in a fight. He is best friends with Viper because they both trust each other with their lives. He keeps the others out of trouble and is usually alongside Viper or Alba. He is also the one who keeps an in the sky to see where their enemies are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attack of the Pack **

**Chapter 3 **

**The maniac Sharptooth**

**At that moment the mysterious sharptooth sprang at the kids with its claws ready to strike and its mouth wide open with razor sharp teeth. He even taller than littlefoot and he looked much stronger than any of them.**

**Ducky: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Petrie: AHHH ME NO LIKE THE LOOKS OF THIS**

**Ruby: Oh this is not good at all.**

**Chomper: Let me handle this, I'll tell him to back off. RARRRRRRRRR!**

**Cruncher: Oh please HAHAHAHAHAH I don't need someone translating what I say and if you thought that longneck looked horrifying wait until I'm done with you HAHA.**

**The Gang all gasped with surprise and fear at the same time, Chomper was the only sharptooth they knew that could speak leafeater.**

**Littlefoot: Wait who are you and how can you speak leafeater?**

**Cruncher: Well the names Cruncher and when you spend a lot of time hunting leafeaters or in my case torturing leafeaters for fun you tend to pick up a lot of what they say, when they're not screaming of course HAHAHAHAHA.**

**The gang stood back with horror and disgust, they knew sharpteeth killed leafeaters for food, but this thing enjoyed their suffering and thought it was fun, it was beyond evil.**

**Cera: You're mad… you're… a… monster!**

**Cruncher: Why thank you Cera HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Cera: ARGH how do you know my name!**

**Cruncher: That's for me to know and for you to never find out HAHA**

**At this point the group were terrified of what could happen. Cera who was getting annoyed and stood her ground until the sharptooth backed down. However this was not working Cruncher kept drawing in closer towards the kids. Finally Cera took action she lowered her horn and charged at Cruncher.**

**Littlefoot: CERA NOOO!**

**It was too late Cruncher stopped Cera right in her tracks, picked her up by the horn and tossed her into the nearest wall. As he approached Cera, Petrie was able was able to distract him by taping on his head long enough for Cera to move out of the way. Littlefoot and Spike then decided to take action as well and charged at Cruncher, but because he was stronger he simply grabbed the two of them by their necks and tossed them away, spike knocked over ducky in the process. Cruncher then turned around and grabbed Petrie and tossed him away knocking him unconscious at the same time. Finally he turned to Chomper and Ruby who were separated from the others. He licked his lips and slowly moved towards them, Ruby was too terrified to do something but Chomper went sharptooth on him and sprang at cruncher trying to bite him, but Chomper suddenly could not move because Cruncher had simply grabbed his jaw and squeezed it shut. The more Chomper struggled the more tightly he squeezed. Chomper then stupidly swung his tail at Cruncher which barely left a scratch on him but seemed to prompt a menacing glare from Cruncher. **

**Cruncher: Now that wasn't very nice now was it HAHA.**

**Chomper then found himself being tossed up into the air and when came back down Cruncher clobbered him with his tell and sent him flying into the pile of rocks just above where the rest lay in pain. As he landed on top of spike a tear came out of his eye at the shear amount of pain he felt. Ruby was shocked at this and wanted to go help Chomper but then she turned to see Cruncher was now walking towards her. She tried to make it over to where the others were but she was rammed into the wall behind her. When she tried to get up Cruncher held her down with one foot and grabbed her neck with one of his arms. **

**Cruncher: I've always wanted to try Fast Runner HAHAHAHA.**

**As he said this he licked his lips and raised his claw ready to strike. Ruby's eyes filled with tears as she knew her life was about to end. The others could do nothing but watch. Is this the end for Ruby?**

_**Please leave Comments**_

**Character Info (Alba): She lets her strength speak for her, she is a skilful fighter whose anger rivals that of Cera's or maybe even more than that. She usually hangs around with Viper or Strag because they are more sensible than the others. She is so strong that she can pick she crush a boulder with her tail.**


	4. Chapter 4

Attack of the pack

Chapter 4

A new friend

As Cruncher raised his claw ready to strike at Ruby the others could only watch in horror as they could not do anything to help their friend. As Ducky covered her eyes with tears filling in them she noticed a shadow coming over her, she looked above to see a black dot in the sky. As she stared at it the figure got larger and larger until she felt a sudden blast of wind come right past her. The rest of the group felt it as well and saw a lightning fast figure heading towards Cruncher.

Cruncher: HAHAHA Huh what's that?

Before Cruncher could react he was pounded right in the face, letting go of Ruby and was sent flying into a nearby boulder. Ruby wiped the tears of her face and looked up to see the thing that just saved her , he was a tall flyer the sqme kind as pe. He then looked at her and held out his hand.

Slasher: Are you ok?

Ruby: Yes I'm fine now that I'm fine.

Slasher: Huh?

Cera: don't worry you get used to it, who are you?

Slasher: the names Slasher.

Ruby: Thanks for saving my life

Slasher: No problem I usually have to pound that guy, he is quite stupid and quite insane at the same time.

Chomper: Yeah it was actually funny to see that bully get pounded

Cruncher: Oh yeah HAHAHA.

The group swung around and saw Cruncher was already back up on his feet and charging at Slasher. They panicked until they saw Slasher simply step forward grabbing Cruncher and then punch him right in the stomach cutting of his air and sent him flying back into the rock he had just been thrown into, only this time he just lay there in pain.

Littlefoot: I hope he stays down this time

Slasher: Well he may be stupid and insane but he can take a lot of pain before he backs down Littlefoot.

Littlefoot: Wait how do you know my name and how did Cruncher know Ceras.

Slasher: Cruncher is a member of a group of sharpteeth called the Pack. They hunt for the fun and experience it gives them and for some reason they want to kill you and your friends.

Littlefoot: What!

Slasher: I'm not sure why but they seem to have an extreme desire to kill you and your friends. Me and my friends followed them here to the Great Valley after they had killed some other hatchlings who they thought were you, just like this poor longneck they thought. Our job is stop them for harming anyone else

This filled the kids with confusion but at the same time fear, unsurprisingly Cera thought it was all rubbish.

Cera: Yeah right like I believe that there's no way a group sharpteeth would kill leafeaters who looked like us since we haven't met them to begin with…

Cera was cut off becuase this seem to anger Slasher a lot, so much he grabbed Cera by the neck and shoved her against the rocks.

Slasher: I lost my brother to them Cera and I assure you they are very real indeed!

Cera: Ok um sorry about that I didn't but where are the others then….

Before she could say anymore a sudden rumble and a pounding noise boomed out from above the canyon, this was followed by a large cluster of boulders falling, spreading dust everywhere and blocking the only way back to the great valley. After the dust had cleared a large burst of roars and snarls along with some laughter came echoing throughout the canyon. The gang looked up at the top of the canyon only to see three sharpteeth jump down into the canyon they were in. Two were fastbiters, big ones, one was a girl with light purple skin and the other was a boy with dark navy blue. The other was a large horned sharptooth with grey skin and a dark red scar going right down his right eye.

Slaher: well guys I think we may have a bigger problem on our hands now.

Character info (Mora): One of the only two girls in Vipers group she has to look after Cruncher, Scar and Blade. Despite this she is an excellent stalker and formidable fighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Attack of The Pack

Chapter 5

The fights begin

_Quick note: can people please leave their comments here I need to know what people think. _

As the gang stood there in fear at the site of the three new sharpteeth who had just joined the fight, slasher prepared himself as the three began to surround him. All three of them had their claws and teeth ready and they positioned themselves for striking.

Ducky: "Who…are… they…." She said in a very nervous.

Slasher; Well their…

Slasher was very quickly interrupted from a sudden snap from the purple fastbiter.

Mora: We will make our own introduction's Slasher, my name is Mora and if you mess with me I'll make you wish you were never born.

Scar: I'm called Scar and I let me my horns do all the talking for me, you try and pick a fight with me and you'll feel the pain these things can inflict.

Blade: And I'm call Blade and earned that name because there's nothing I like more than ripping leafeaters up into tiny bite size pieces.

Mora: Now why don't you hand over those hatchlings and we'll let you go.

If the kids were scared before, now they were terrified that these psychos wanted to kill them. They tried to back away but the canyon was now blocked and they could not escape at all.

Slasher: well I didn't know that Viper would send his four most idiotic minions to do his dirty work.

Littlefoot: um slasher I don't think that's going to help us out of this situation right now

All the gang nodded in agreement.

Slasher: (whisper) trust me on this.

Mora: Well first of all we're not his minions were his friends, second were not idiots we can win fights just as easily as he can and third there are only three of us because Cruncher went the wrong way.

Ducky: but he did not no no no

Ruby: that's right he almost killed me.

Mora: WHAT! HE SPECIFICALLY KNOWS THAT I WANT TO KILL YOU!

During this time Cruncher had managed to get back up again and was listening to the conversation.

Cruncher: Oh calm down Mora I was not going to kill I just thought it would be fun to give her scar to remember to me by. The most I could have done to her was broken one of her arms. Anyway if you wanted to get her that much you should have followed me and got quicker, but no you guys had to go a different way because you guys are idiots, hahahahahahaha.

At this point the entire gang were hiding behind Slasher watching as the four sharpteeth were beginning to turn on each other. Even though it was Cruncher who was arguing it was Scar who interrupted first.

Scar: OH WILL TWO JUST SHUT UP!

Blade: Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!

Cruncher: Aw does someone want hug because they're getting worked up over nothing.

This was the final straw Blade snapped and rammed into Cruncher, as did Scar to Mora. As cruncher was pinned on the ground, he grabbed blade's tail and swung him into the wall behind him. Scar tried to ram Mora but she saw him and leaped over him and kicked him into the wall beside him. While this was happening Slasher told the kids to be ready as he had a plan of how to get out the canyon. When the moment came he pounced. Both Blade and Scar were in massive pain on the ground, Mora and Cruncher were about to attack each other but they turned to see Slasher strike both of them in stomach. They both flew back

Mora: Oh man this attack did not go well at all did it

Scar: Oh Viper is going to kill us for this

Blade: You may have got lucky Slasher but next time we'll remember not fight, come on guys

Cruncher: Hang on wait for me guys hahahahahahahahahaha.

Before the kids knew it the four sharpteeth had left the canyon and they were safe. They then all could relax now that the danger was gone, for now.

Chomper: Phew that was close, ughhhh… though I think Cruncher may have really hurt my back.

Ruby: Well at least he didn't try to kill you like he did with me.

Littlefoot: Well I think now were all safe.

Slasher: For now.

Littlefoot: Uhh, what do you mean Slasher.

Slasher: I mean they'll be back, so in the meantime let's get you kids home.

As the kids got up and started walking back they had to walk slowly, still recovering from their injuries. All Littlefoot could think about was who were they, how did they know who he and his friends were, who was slasher and why does seem so much like the sleep story he had last night. The only thing he did know was The Pack was not done yet. As the kids walked back to the great valley a mysterious figure was flying straight over them, it was a large Sharpbeak about the size of Pterano but a whole lot more menacing, he had dark grey skin and dark red eyes. The kids had not seen him but his job was to see how the attack had gone so before they noticed he flew in the direction were heading to prepare for the bloodshed of the Great Valley.

Character info: Blade: he is a devoted friend to Viper, he always sticks to his task, though sometimes he defends his sister during a mission which distracts him, never the less he is not a sharptooth you want to mess with.

Please leave comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Attack of the Pack

Chapter 6: Learning about the Pack

It had been an ten minutes since the kids had left the canyon where they encountered the pack. They were still sore from the injuries that the pack gave them, especially chomper. Tears still drizzled down his face. The others weren't too good either, Ruby was still shaking by the almost near death experience. It was weird littlefoot thought, every time they had encountered sharpteeth, it had been an adult sharpteeth who just was hungry. These sharpteeth seemed determined to get them personally. So many questions dashed through littlefoots brain, who was the pack, who was this Viper they were speaking about and at the moment where was Slasher taking us. Despite littlefoot being the one to think about it first, Cera spoke first.

Cera: Hang on a minute why are we going this way.

Slasher: if we go the way you came from then the pack might be waiting for us. Come on there's a cave here we found the other day.

Littlefoot: Wait! You have friends with you?

Slasher: Yeah don't worry will be safe in here, there's a passage which goes into the Great Valley.

Ducky: Oh I would like to meet your friends, yep yep owww!

Chomper: (sniffs) are you ok Ducky?

Ducky: No, I'm still sore from when Cruncher threw Spike into the wall and caught me as well.

Spike responded with his usual grunting.

Slasher: Well don't worry we're almost there.

After a couple more minutes they arrived at the cave Slasher was talking about. It had a very small entrance, way too small for an adult, but just big enough for the group. Slasher told the kids to go in first while he kept an eye on the rear. However this may have been a bad idea when Ducky suddenly let out a scream.

Ducky: AHHHHHHHH!

Chomper: A fastbiter!

Slasher: No calm down he's on our side.

Cera: WHAT!

Slasher: Cera I assure you ,he's a friend. Ace I think it would be better if you came out of the dark and show you're a friend.

Just after Slasher had said this Ace stepped into the sunlight. This seemed to calm the kids down a bit. Though Ruby saw something behind him.

Ruby: Uh who is that behind Ace that's behind him.

Slasher: Ah, Eve and Tara, you made it. I wondered if you two were ok because you had been gone for a while

Eve: Ah don't worry we were just getting something to eat.

Both Tara and Eve were girls. Tara was a fastrunner like Ruby, but she had a more violet tone of skin and was bigger than Ruby. Eve on the other hand was a flyer just like Slasher except she had a more pink skin.

Littlefoot: Hello my name is…

Littlefoot however was interrupted sharply at this point by Ace.

Ace: No need we already know who you kids are. Its Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby.

Petrie: Oh me confused ,how does everyone know who we are.

Cera: Yeah, you guys better tell us how you our names now.

Tara: Well if you insist, just have a seat and we'll tell you everything about the pack.

Meanwhile faraway in a dark cave at the top of a huge mountain outside of the Great Valley, Mora, Scar, Blade and Cruncher had returned. They were nervous about what their leader would do to them when he found out they failed.

Cruncher: Ohhhh what is Viper going to do to us.

Scar: I don't know but it's going to be painful

Blade: I can't stand thinking about it knowing it's going to hurt alot

Mora: well maybe he doesn't know about it yet

The silence in the cave was shattered by a loud booming roar from deep inside cave. After this three sets of dark red eyes appeared following the formation of three large shapes in the light. The first one was a long and large bellydragger with dark green skin and a huge jaw that looked like it could crush a tree. The next was a tall dark and slim flyer, the same one that had been watching the previous battle. The final one was a huge, strong and menacing sailback. His skin was a mixture of dark blue and black, his sail had claw like ends on it and his frightening eyes gave the impression that he was angry.

Cruncher: Ummm I think he knows.

Alba: Well what tipped you off!

Cruncher: Ummmm a good guess….

Viper: Well for your information I had Strag monitor your progress of what should have been a easy victory. Yet you were defeated.

Mora: It wasn't our fault, Slasher turned up and beat us.

Strag: Don't lie Mora I was there, he easily tricked you four because you cannot work together and only Cruncher got there first. If you had followed Cruncher at the right time then you may have had a better chance of getting those hatchlings.

Scar: We're really sorry viper it's just our nature.

Viper: Well we don't have time to sort the four of you out. With Slasher here no doubt the others will be here. Which means everything is going on schedule, soon the bloodfeud of the Great Valley will begin.

Blade: But how are we going to make them fear us when there are only us seven.

Viper: You forget Blade we have an army of Sharpteeth at our disposal, enough to crush the Valley and bring it to its knees. However to be on the save side I think we should give the kids a taster of the pain that will soon come to their home and turn it into a boneyard.

All of them: YEAH, HAHAHAHAHA!

Looks like a new adventure has begun with new friends and new enemies. The question is what will happen. Keep reading and keep commenting and you'll find out soon.

Character info: Scar: He has a short temper but this does not effect his abilities for charging into rocks and shattering them to pieces. He hates Chomper, thinking he is a disgrace to sharpteeth and deserves to suffer for what he is.


	7. Chapter 7

Attack of the pack

Chapter 7: The Ambush

Warning: Violence is associated with the Kids. If you want to comment on it please do.

If you like the kids then brace yourself.

The kids were sat down around Slasher as he told them who The Pack were.

Slasher: Well The Pack, in short is a group of sharpteeth that work together like a herd of leafeaters in order to get bigger meals. They started when a group of several Sharpteeth saw how an entire herd fended off a single sharptooth. They noticed when that they worked together they formed a formidable force. Eventually a lot of others joined alongside them, soon they had an army of sharpteeth at their side. They went after and killed some of the biggest and sweetest meats you could find.

The kids could in wonder and fear at the same time, how could sharpteeth work together in order to get the sweetest meats around.

Chomper: Wow it's like when Ruby and I came to the Great Valley to see how others in the Mysterious Beyond to work together in order to save the Mysterious Beyond from Red Claw.

Ace: What, wait hold on a minute you think Red Claw is a threat.

Littlefoot: Yeah he's the biggest and meanest sharptooth of them all.

Ducky: Oh yes he is, he is.

Ruby: My mommy told me he terrorises the Mysterious Beyond.

Ace: Well where do you live.

Ruby: She told me when we lived at Hanging Rock.

Slasher: Well this may come as a shock but Red Claw is actually a weakling.

This caused a confused tone to come from the kids.

Eve: It's true.

Tara: He is just a scavenger who picks on the weak, why do you think he only chases you kids.

Petrie: Yeah well what about Thud and Screech.

Ace: They follow him because they have no choice, follow him or be killed.

The Gang were just stunned by this, the so called terror of the mysterious beyond was nothing more than a weak scavenger.

Littlefoot: The one thing I really want to know is why The Pack wants to kill us.

The gang all nodded in agreement.

As Slasher began to speak however the ground began to rumble, rocks fell from top of the cave and smashed on the ground. It was a big earthshake, the entrance to the valley had now been blocked. The kids ran out of the cave as quickly as they could but barely made it out. Ace and the others however had been caught in the cave and were trapped under a large pile of boulders. The kids tumbled down the hill they had come from to the clearing bellow.

The kids quickly got back up to see the scale of the devastation.

Littlefoot: Oh no Ace and others are trapped in the cave still.

Ducky: Oh so are the ways back to the Valley.

Cera: Great! What else can go wrong?

Cera's words had not been the best choice at the moment because a black shadow suddenly flew right over.

Petrie: Hey me thinks that's Slasher.

Chomper: It doesn't smell like him.

Blade: That's because he's not Slasher, that's Strag.

The gang swung around in fright and in shock. Seven sharpteeth had just jumped into the clearing from the rock ledge above, including Strag. At the very front of the group was a sharptooth that Littlefoot instantly recognised from his sleepstory.

He said in a nervous tone: Who…are…you…

The sailback responded in a menacing tone: My name is Viper. You've already met my friends, Cruncher, Scar, Blade and Mora and these are Strag and Alba.

Cera: what do you want with us?

Viper: Why we want to kill you of course and make your entire Valley suffer.

The kids knew they didn't stand a chance against them so they tried to back off.

Alba: You kids aren't going anywhere.

Cruncher: At least not until we've had some fun with you kids.

Viper: Enough talking grab them.

As soon as he said this The Pack were on the kids. Viper pinned Littlefoot to the ground, Strag held Spike down with ease, Alba rested her two front legs on Cera so she could not move, Mora pinned ruby by the neck and back onto the ground, Blade and Cruncher just had to grab their victims and Scar held Chomper. However chomper was struggling more than the others, which was irritating him. Eventually Scar had had enough from Chomper and began punching Chomper's face brutally which left cuts, bruises and a black eye on him. This shocked the kids so much they began filling their eyes with tears.

Ruby: CHOMPER!

Cera: LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Scar: Ah he deserves it for trying to get free.

Ducky: THAT IS HORRIBLE YOU MONSTER!

Cruncher: Yeah since when was he allowed to punch his victim?

Mora: Since he drew the longest stick from the pile of sticks to decide who got the first turn.

Blade: Plus who ever went first got to do three things rather than two things to them.

Cruncher: Ok my bad.

As Cruncher finished, Scar reached for where one of chompers ribs were and snapped it. Finally dragged his claw along Chompers back and left a large scar on the top of Chompers back, a small trickle of blood flowed out on the ground below him. Scar dropped the bruised and tear filled chomper on the floor and turned to his friends.

Scar: Right that's me whose next?

Cruncher: Me hahahahaha.

Ducky closed her eyes as she knew awaiting the pain she was about to endure. The pain came fast and hard, Cruncher grabbed her left leg and broke it. He then dragged his down her back leaving a large scar on it, this in turn left blood drizzling out on to the ground below. Ducky's eyes were gushing with tears, she tried to scream but Cruncher held her mouth shut.

Blade was next, he knew there wasn't much he could do to Petrie so he simply reached for both of Petrie's wings and broke them. Petrie let out a horrifying scream, he prayed in the back of his mind that the torture would just end.

Blade: Your turn Mora.

Mora grabbed Ruby's leg and broke it slowly so she could see the tears on her face. She then grabbed her neck and dragged her claw down the back of Ruby's neck, leaving another stream of the kids blood leaking onto the floor.

Mora: Now you Alba.

Alba: Thank you.

Meanwhile back at the cave where the kids had just been, Ace and the others had managed to break free slightly.

Ace: Slasher you have to go and get the adults from the Great Valley to come and help their kids.

Slasher: What about you guys?

Tara: We'll be fine, now go.

Before they knew it Slasher flew off faster than he ever had.

Ace: Come on we've got to try and get out of here and help the kids.

Back in the clearing, Strag and Alba had had their turn at Spike and Cera. Spike had large scar with blood bleeding out of it and he had a broken front leg. Cera had another large scar bleeding out of it and also a broken back leg. Now it was Vipers turn, he looked at littlefoot with physcopathic glare.

Viper: well I think you deserve something a bit more memorable than a broken bone, luckily I know just the thing.

Littlefoot's eyes were wide open with fear. He tried to get loose but Viper simply held him down, Viper picked littlefoot up by the neck and shoved him against the nearest tree. He lowered his right claw towards littlefoots stomach and struck. His right claw had punctured Littlefoot's stomach leaving three holes in his stomach which left a pool of blood spilled on the floor. The kids could only look in horror as a small pool of their mixed blood was forming on the ground. The only emotion they had right now was fear. They were full of it, tears ran down their eyes like waterfalls from the pain and misery they were in. What was even more frightening was the sharpteeth were gutting themselves with laughter at the site of the kids fear. But then when it all seemed hopeless and loud and ferocious tone boomed throughout the clearing.

"CEEEEERRRRRAAAAA!"

The pack swung out around revealing it to be Mr Threehorn. His eyes were filled with anger and rage,

Topsy: YOU MONSTERS WILL REGRET THIS DEARLY.

Viper: Hhmmm whatever like I care about what you think.

That was the final straw Topsy was furious, he charged at the pack but spluttered to a halt when Cera was put in his way.

Topsy: What are you doing?

Viper: Any attempt to attack us and Alba will kill Cera.

Alba: Slowly at that.

Cera: Daddy don't do it.

Topsy: I can't Cera.

Viper: Predictable hard and tough on the outside, soft and pathetic on the inside.

Topsy was finding it hard to control himself, no one had ever called him soft or even pathetic.

Scar: Looks like he's all fired up.

Viper: Mora, Blade, Scar, Cruncher, go chop him down to size.

Cruncher: With pleasure.

The four sharpteeth charged at Topsy, he tried to horn them but they were too fast. First they began slashing at topsy's legs restricting the amount he could move and finally jump on his back and began slashing away at his flesh. Cera watched in horror as her father was being ripped to pieces before her eyes.

Viper: Finish him.

Scar: got it.

Suddenly!

Blade: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhh!

Cruncher: What was that?

Scar: Uh-oh it's Slasher.

Tara: Don't forget us.

Slasher, Eve and Tara had managed to free themselves and were in the clearing as well.

Ace: You haven't got a chance Viper.

Cruncher How do you figure that then, there's seven of us and three of you.

Slasher: Correction the adults of the Valley are on their way, you can run now or be killed.

Viper: If they try then Littlefoot will find himself having an incredibly shortneck.

Ace: I DON'T THINK SO.

Viper swung around quickly only to see Ace punch him in the face. He let go of littlefoot in the progress.

Alba: Viper are you ok.

Viper: Yes but let's just get out of here, but don't think this is over, this is only the beginning, let's go.

Cruncher: Later losers.

Scar: We'll be back soon.

Blade: Gotta go now.

Mora: That's our cue.

Alba: Uh-Uh

Strag: We're out

The pack had left for now. Eventually the adults arrived in shock to see the state of the kids. The adults quickly tended to the kids and took them back to the valley. Vipers plan had worked the residents of the valley were now more frightened than ever before.

Please leave Comments.

Character info: Cruncher: An insane and crazy sharptooth, he loves to watch others suffering and tends to laugh when he gets hurt like its nothing at all. This makes him an unpredictable and vicious enemy to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Attack the pack

Chapter: Wounds

For the next few days the gang had been recovering from their wounds and injuries. Fortunately Mr Thicknose was able to help the kids recover from their broken bones. The kids had decided to stay in the valley until it was safe again. Even so littlefoot knew this was only the beginning, like in his sleepstory. Ace and friends had been allowed to stay in the valley, due to their good intentions, Mr Threehorn did object at first but was forced to accept them when Cera pointed out they had saved their lives twice now. Chomper's black eye had almost faded but his rib was still cracked. The only thing that was still there was the huge scars on the kids.

Littlefoot was lying down on top of a rock near the watering hole. Everytime he looked at his reflection all he could see were the scars left by Viper. He hadn't slept very well either, he kept having the same sleepstory he had the night before he met the pack. As he lay there he turned to see Cera and the others slowly coming over to the lake as well. Ducky still had a few tears dripping down her face. The only expression the entire gang had was sadness and despair by the pain they were in.

Littlefoot: Hey guys

All: Hi.

Littlefoot: Not any better then, I guess

Ruby: Well sort of, but still very sore.

Cera: Grr I can't wait until I get a chance to get even with Alba.

Littlefoot: I don't know Cera we can't just go looking for them, they might kill us.

Chomper: Well the good news is that theres seven of them and a lot of more adults in the great valley.

Slasher: I doubt it.

The kids looked over to see Slasher and his group come over to the watering hole.

Eve: Yeah the pack has more than just those guys.

Petrie: Oh me forget that from earlier.

Littlefoot: Oh yeah you guys never finished telling us why the pack want to kill us.

Ace: Well hopefully we will be able to finsh, just sit down and we'll tell you.

Back at The Pack's hideout the group were sitting next to the entrance of cave chatting to one another.

Viper: Soon the Elders of the Pack will be here to discuss the Bloodshed of the Great Valley with us.

Cruncher: Awww I always find them boring, they talk all the time.

This comment earned him a smack on the head from Mora.

Mora: Watch your tone Cruncher, they are the most powerful members of The Pack and you show them some respect for what they do.

Cruncher: Sorry.

Alba: Is it true the Leader of the Pack is coming as well personally.

Viper: Oh yes indeed he is.

Blade: That's brilliant he might reward us if this goes well.

Viper: Oh don't worry about that he says that if the attack goes well then we all will be guaranteed to become elders of the pack, as you remember our parents were elders before it happened.

The moment Viper said this a sudden silence filled the room the group lowered their heads with sadness at something, Mora even let a tear drip down from her face. Suddenlythe silence in the cave was shattered by a loud screech from an approaching flyer. The pack quickly leapt towards the cave entrance to greet their guest. The creature landed gracefully in front of the group and stretched her wings. She was the same species as Strag but a lot older and had a lighter skin tone.

She spoke in a sharp tone: Well Viper it's been a long time.

Viper: It has indeed Madame Terra

: My fellow elders are arriving now as we speak and so will our supreme leader. I trust you have carried out what you have been sent to do.

Viper: As you ordered we have found a new secret entrance that the residents do not about and we gave those kids a beating as well as .

"Good soon we'll get to crush some leafeaters skulls in"

: Ah you certainly like to make an entrance.

was a huge Sharptooth with dark blue skin and dark red eyes. He spoke in a low yet menacing tone towards the others.

: Enough jibber jabber when do we get to start smashing.

Viper: I thought we were waiting for our esteemed leader.

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR"

The cave rumbled and shook at the sound of an approaching sharptooth. The entire group backed away slightly from the entrance to cave and lowered themselves as to bow to the creature. A shadow entered the cave, it was a huge Sailback with grey skin and a black sail with red stripes down it. It's eyes were soulless and dark red with a look of pure evil in them.

Viper: All hail Stryker our leader.

The entire group and the elders bowed before it.

Stryker: Is everything on schedule as I ordered.

Viper: Mostly Lord Stryker the children we seek have not come out at all to the Mysterious Beyond and neither have any of the leafeaters in the Mysterious beyond.

Stryker: Well I guess after you lot gave the valley something to worry about they must be shaking their legs off.

Cruncher: Hahahahahahahaha.

Scar: Good one lord Stryker.

: Quiet you two your leader is still speaking

Both: Sorry.

Stryker: Anyway is there anything else that needs to be addressed first.

Viper: Yes Lord Stryker, Ace and his group are in the valley to.

Stryker: No worries they'll be ripped to pieces when our army attacks the valley.

: As an expert on how herds respond to attacks that kill members of the herd I believe we should scare the valley some more and kill a few of them as taster of the cruelty that shall come.

: It may also lower their morale and they may give up quicker.

Stryker: Very well, Viper, two of my most fiercest sharpteeth, Rampage and Savage are waiting around Saurus rock go there and lead them to one of the entrances you found so they can kill a couple of Leafeaters. I also want you to get those kids while you're there in order to make sure the residents surrender to us.

Viper: As you command lord Stryker.

Blade: Wait, what about Ace and his group they'll be protecting the kids.

Stryker: There's also a dozen fastbiters waiting outside for your command, take them and capture Ace and any other hatchling that gets in your way understood.

Blade: Loud and clear Lord Stryker.

Stryker: Excellent now go and soon the bloodshed of the Great Valley shall begin!

All: YEAH!

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to write this, now I'll still be doing character info on both Ace's group and other key members of the pack.

Character info: (Ace): Ace is a noble fastbiter with an unknown background story, he will fight the pack until his last breath before he gives up.


	9. Chapter 9

Attack of the pack

The strike

_Thanks to all people who have commented so far on my story, please keep commenting._

Littlefoot and his friends were gathered around Ace listening to story on the pack. He had been explaining about the types of sharpteeth that were in the pack, the Elders who supervise the other members of the pack in order to maintain order amongst The Pack. He finally told them about their leader Stryker who was the strongest member of the pack, he apparently took down an entire herd of Threehorns on his own. The pack have killed dozens of herds in some of the most well protected places in the Mysterious Beyond. Now the pack wanted to take the Great Valley inorder to get access to vast route that lots of leafeaters take in order to avoid danger. However if the pack was successful they would turn it into a feast. The stories filled the kids with wonder and fear about what the future had in store.

Iittlefoot: So what does Viper and his group do?

Slasher: They are scouts, as younger ones they scope out herds they want to kill and judge the strength of them and how much meat they'll get from it.

Cera: Why not just attack the herd immediately.

Eve: They like to be careful not to underestimate their opponents so they can minimalize the amount of casualties the pack has.

Petrie: When viper attacked us he say they will have their revenge.

Tara: Yes apparently there was an accident in the pack that seems to involve you kids.

Cera: What accident.

Slasher: Ace do you want to.

Ace: Ok. Well a couple of cold times ago a group of Elders from the pack along with their children went looking for the Great Valley. Their objective was to find the Great Valley and take control of it. After several cold times they were near it and they rested in a small canyon near the Valley so they could get their strength before the strike. However on the night before the attack Smoking Mountain erupted flooding the canyon with flowing fires. Most of the Sharpbeaks got injured by rockslides damaging their wings, others were burnt by the scorching hot flowing fire. Viper and his group on that day had been sent ahead to find the great valley entrance when they heard the cry of a sharptooth. They climbed to the top of the canyon to see what it was and they saw a sharptooth fall down into a lake with a huge crash. The crash of the sharptooth caused a small aftershock which triggered a huge rockslide which cut off the canyon below, the rocks piled on as high as longneck. Realising that there was danger approaching Viper raced with the rest of his group to try and remove the rocks, but before they got there the rest of The Pack arrived and got stuck between the rocks and the flowing fire. Right before their eyes Viper and his group's families were burned alive by the flowing fire. After the flowing fire had been cooled by some water which had flown in after the flowing fire, viper and his group went to try and see what was left, sadly their families bodies had turned to hard stone. The group all cried over the deaths of their parents, brothers and sisters. Viper himself had lost his younger sister who he promised to protect forever.

Cera: Wait I still don't understand what's it got to do with us.

Littlefoot: Wait did this take place near the valley.

Slasher: Yes.

Littlefoot: Don't you guys remember when we first came to the valley, when we pushed sharptooth off that cliff with a boulder.

Chomper: Oh yeah you told us about that a short time ago.

Cera: Wait do you mean it was our fault their parents are gone.

Slasher: I'm afraid so.

Ruby: so their trying to kill us for killing their parents.

Ducky: Oh I do not like this I do I do.

Cera: Wait how do you know that's what happened.

Ace: Because I was there cera, I was once one of them.

Cera: WHAT!

Ace: Cera let me explain.

Cera was really angry she let out a big a scream but it sounded strange.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRR"

Littlefoot: Uh cera was that you.

Cera: No…

Chomper: Hey I can smell some other sharpteeth in the valley.

Suddenly screams and shouts burst through the forest with leafeaters running past the watering hole. Littlefoots grandma ran through just after.

Littlefoot: Grandma! What's going on?

Grandma: Sharpteeth are attacking the valley.

Slasher: What kind?

Grandma: Two big sharpteeth, more than a dozen fastbiters and some younger sharpteeth, the one that came first was a sailback.

Ace: Viper.

Just then two ginormous sharpteeth burst through the trees and eyed up Grandma Longneck as a meal.

The kids raced behind Grandma longneck who tried to make a defensive stand against the sharpteeth but it was no good they began charging at her. It looked like she was done for when grandpa longneck and mr. threehorn rammed into the two sharpteeth, knocking them over.

Grandma: Good timing

Grandpa: Are you kids alright.

Littlefoot: Yeah were fine but watch out their getting back up.

Grandma: you kids run we'll hold them off until the other adults get here.

Littlefoot and the group ran as fast as they could towards the other side of the valley. However just as they were about to enter the forest Mora and Blade leapt down from the trees above.

Blade: Leaving the party so soon it's just about to begin.

Eve: out of our way Blade.

Cera: Yeah we've got you outnumbered

Viper: Think you better count again Cera.

The entire group swung round to see Viper and the rest of the group, along with five extra fastbiters standing in front of them.

Petrie: uh oh what we do know.

Ruby: We need help to be saved.

Cruncher: hahahahahahaha no one will come to save you now when the valleys being attacked.

Mama: That's what you think.

Mama Swimmer came rushing out of the forest, knocking Mora and Blade out of the way in the process.

Ducky: Mama.

Scar: Not again!

Viper: Listen leafeater get lost we have revenge to take care of here.

Mama: Well you'll have to go through me.

Viper: If you insist, get rid of her.

On the word of his command the five extra fastbiters charged at mama and began attacking her.

Ducky: NO MAAMMMAA!

Ace: Come on guys lets go save her.

Viper: You're not helping anyone this time, attack them.

Immediately Viper rammed Ace and separated him from the group. Mora and Alba battled Tara and Eve, while Strag took on Slasher. The rest of the group were left with Cruncher, Scar and Blade.

Cera: You guys stay back or I'll really hurt you.

Cruncher: Hahahahahahahahahaha.

Scar: You kids won't be helping anyone.

Blade: That's right your valley is doomed.

As the struggle continued Ace and his group were managing to keep the pack at bay and the kids began fighting the three they were stuck with but were getting beaten by the stronger sharpteeth.

Things looked bad, Ace was on the backfoot against Viper, but luckily he found some nearby tree sweets and rammed them into his mouth causing his eyes to water and forcing him to retreat. Eve managed to grab Mora's leg and swing her into Alba knocking both of them over. The gang also found some tree sweets and began kicking them at the evil sharpteeth. Just as the battle was nearing its end a large roar came from the entrance to the valley it was a retreating signal for The Pack. Immediately the entire pack ditched the fight and sprinted for the entrance along with the other sharpteeth.

Cera: whats going on?

Ace: Their retreating.

Ducky: Mama!

Mama swimmer was badly wounded from the fastbiters with toothmarks and scars all over her.

Ducky: Mama are you all right.

Mama: Yes I think so they were hurting me slowly and yet very painfully.

Slasher: That was probably them having fun with the pain you were in and this whole attack may just be them trying to weaken us.

Topsy: yeah, well they did a fine job of it to.

Topsy came out of the forest with one of his served off ,as well as several scars and toothmarks along his back.

Cera: Daddy are you ok.

Topsy: I'm ok and so are your grandparents littlefoot but those sharpteeth managed to kill 8 other members of the herd including Mr Thicknose.

The kids gasped with horror and their eyes began to fill with tears over the passing of a good friend to them. Slasher turned to Ace.

Slasher: Well do you think this was the main thing.

Ace: You know as well as I do that this was just the beginning soon things are going to get much worse.

Please leave comments

Character info (Slasher): A noble flyer who always keeps a good level of high spirit during dark times. He flys through the air with a sense of style and will always keep an eye out for his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Attack of the pack

Ultimatum

_Sorry it took so long but I was abroad, please leave comments and there will be even more new characters._

_Just a quick summary of some of the new characters._

Ace- Velociraptor

Slasher- Pteranadon

Eve- Pteranadon

Tara-Oviraptor

Mme Terra- Ornithocheirus

Mr Crusher-Gigantosaurus

Lord Stryker-Spinosaurus

Claw- Carnotaurus

Backslash- Ornithocherius

Spitter- Dilophasaurus (for this I'll make it he can spit poison)

Fang- Utharaptor

Streak-Caudipteryx

Crusher- Velociraptor

Snapper-Baronyx

In the next few days four more attacks occurred leaving two more dead and serveral more injured. The residents of the great valley decided to increase security in the great valley. Good news arrived when ali and rhetts herd arrived to stay permanently in the great valley, many of the longnecks in the her where put on guard duty at the entrances to the valley in case The Pack tried to strike again. The kids had spent the time they had mourning the dead residents. None of them had been able to have a wink of sleep in the previous nights mostly because of fear and sadness. All they could think about was when would the pain and suffering end. Little did they know it was about to get a whole lot worse.

Far out in the midst of the mysterious beyond the sky was teeming with sky water, landsides flooded vast plains of forest. In the safety of Hanging Rock two fastrunners were huddled up together inorder to keep warm.

(Quick note: I'm calling rubys mom: Elsa, ruby's dad: Orion, ruby's sister: Crystal and Ruby's brother Jade)

Orion: A big storm tonight isn't it.

Elsa: I hope rubys ok in the storm.

Orion: Don't worry she'll be fine, she's safe in the Great Valley.

Elsa: I don't know I have a bad feeling something bad is happening.

Jade: Mommy you dropped that red shiny stone of yours.

Elsa: Oh thank you Jade that was the same stone I found on the night ruby was born.

Orion: Hang on Jade where's Crystal?

Jade: Huh, I thought she was right behind me

Crystal: AHHHHHHH HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMEEEEEE!

Elsa: CRYSTAL!

The three of them quickly ran towards where Crystal's scream came from only to find Crystal in the claws of Cruncher.

Orion: Let go of her right now or you'll regret it!

Viper: I don't think so.

From the rocks above the rest of the group jumped down to the bit they were at.

Viper: Cruncher get the boy.

Cruncher: Hahaha you got it.

Orion: You touch my son and I'll kill you.

Blade: Can we just kill this guy Viper.

Viper: knock yourself out.

Immediately blade charged at Orion who tried to hit him with his tale but was too slow to hit him. Blade jumped over him then turned and slashed at both causing him to collapse on the floor in tremendous pain.

Elsa: Orion! Are you ok.

Scar: He isn't and neither will you.

Elsa turned to see Scar ram into her, piercing her stomach, blood came drizzling out onto the ground. Jade ran beside his mom to try and help her but was pulled back by Cruncher until he was hanging above the ground.

Cruncher: That's them dwelt with what do we do with them.

Scar: I say we kill them

Blade: I say we torture them.

Alba: I say you three should have listened to the plan when we made it.

Cruncher: Too true.

Viper: Nevermind just grab the children and lets get out of here.

Mora: What about the parents.

Strag: Probably best to bring them to.

Mora, Blade and Scar dealt with getting Elsa while Viper, Strag and Alba dealt with Orion.

Mora: Hey whats this?

Mora had picked up the red shiny stone that was next to Elsa.

Elsa: No please give it back it belongs to our eldest daughter, she found on the night she hatched.

Viper: So ruby would recognise this thing on site right.

Elsa: yes most definitely… wait a moment how do you Ruby?

Viper: Lets just say we've had a couple of encounters

Mora: Not good ones at that.

Viper found his leg suddenly being tugged at by Orion.

Orion: If you've hurt her in anyway I will kill you.

Viper: You know what I have just about enough of him.

Cruncher: Uhh oh wont we need him Viper.

Viper: We got three already its more than enough.

Orion tried to get back up but suddenly found his body go dead because Viper had jabbed right through his heart, killing him instantly. Elsa, Jade and Crystal stared in horror as Orion collapsed towards the ground in an instant.

Viper: Take them back Lord Stryker, he will be pleased that we have bait to lure the kids out of the Valley. Take that red rock and sample of Orion's blood in order to prove its his.

Cruncher: On what?

Blade: There's a rock there that is covered in his blood take it.

Mora: I got it.

Sometime later the pack along with Elsa, jade and crystal arrived back in the cave they were based in. Lord stryker along with Mme Terra and Mr. Crusher approached the hostages. Stryker lowered his hand and grabbed Crystal, pulling her towards him.

Lord stryker: Ah the sweet swell of fear, I love it.

Mme. Terra: You have done well, all of you.

All: Thank you Elder.

Lord Stryker: Now Viper I know you and your group have managed to complete to complete your tasks so far but I am giving you some additional help.

Viper: Who?

Claw: Us.

Viper: Claw, long time no see.

Claw: Yeah how's your sister, oh wait you don't have her anymore.

This was a mistake as that remark drew out some of Vipers anger and used it on Claw. Viper grabbed Claws face and smashed him against three walls eventually letting go when the others tried to calm him down.

Claw: All right you made your point I apologise.

Viper: I hope you mean it.

Stryker: Stunning teamwork, now Strag I want you to deliver the sample of blood to the residents of the Valley in order to get those kids to come out of there.

Strag: As you wish Lord Stryker.

Stryker: Take Backslash and group of sharpbeaks as well.

Strag: Understood.

Backslash: You got it boss.

Not long after Strag, Backslash and a group of flyers made their way to the Great Valley.

In the Great Valley everyone had been depressed over the past few days. Some of them had a positive attitude like Slasher and Ruby.

Littlefoot: The past few days have been awful.

Chomper: Yeah its been really awful.

Ruby: Well you should look on the bright side otherwise there would be nothing to look at.

Cera: How can you look on the brightside all the time.

Ruby: You have to make do with what you have.

Cera: I suppose.

Petrie: GUYS!

Littlefoot: What is it Petrie!

Petrie: Me think its Strag and a bunch of other flyers.

The gang ran as fast as they could to the meeting place where the residents of the Valley gathered with the invading flyers.

Topsy: Ok sharpteeth what do you want.

Strag: the kids.

Topsy: Well you're not getting them.

Strag: I disagree, I think the children won't have a choice.

As he said this he turned his face towards ruby, whose eyes opened wide with fear and backed away slightly.

Topsy: Spit it out, what do you mean by that?

Strag: I mean this.

Strag tossed the rock with the dried up blood to chomper who was standing right next to ruby.

Cera: Wait is that blood?

Ruby: Chomper who's blood is that?

Chomper sniffed the blood briefly, immediately knowing whose it was and opening his eyes wide with fear and giving a slight gasp at it.

Chomper: It's…its…it's…

Cera: WHO'S IS THAT BLOOD!

Chomper: Its…rubys…father's

A large crowd of gasps filled the meeting place. Ruby, clearly upset, wanted answers.

Ruby: What have you done with my family.

Strag: Your mother, sister and brother are fine your father on other hand is no more.

Tears began overwhelming ruby's eyes, she collapsed on to the floor in tears, her friends came to comfort her.

Littlefoot: YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Backslash: Oh but we can and have.

Strag: If you want to cease the murdering and save ruby's family then littlefoot and his friends will meet us at the top of Smoking Mountain in one day or their heads will be found at the entrance to the valley. Either way you have no choice, now I would strongly advise making a decision or the consequences will be severe.

As Strag, Backslash and the other flyers flew the gang had to make a very tough decision.

_Please leave comments _

_Character info: (Slasher) An elegant, high spirited and extremely calm flyer. In a fight between the pack Slasher is often known as the one who keeps morale high. _


End file.
